Comfort
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: He smelt of comfort, If comfort smelt of beer and an overusage of cologne.


Title: Comfort  
Author: Jennafied  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica, mentions of Hannah, Duncan, The Casablancas, Mac and Wallace.  
Word Count: 1,841  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: He smelt of comfort, if comfort smelt like beer and an over usage of cologne.  
Spoilers: Up to Donut Run, to be safe.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Written for the Queen Veronica Challenge at vmlyricfic on LJ. Prompts found at the end of the story. Please Review! I changed my idea 1000 times. This was the one I started with, my first person POV story.

--

At night when it's dark and something scares you, it's those little things that make you realize that everything is okay. Like turning the pillow to the cool side so it's easier for you to fall asleep. Or hearing faint breaths of someone in the other room, allowing you to realize that someone is close by. Of course for me, my pillow is drenched in sweat because the air conditioner is broken and my Dad's away, working on another case. When no ones there to protect you from the scary monsters under your bed, or the stalker who may just be sitting in the tree outside. That's when you question how many friends you actually have, who can you actually run to when you just need to hear someone's breath.

Of course, I wasn't afraid of the monsters or the stalkers. No tough girl Veronica Mars is afraid of thunderstorms. I know what you're thinking, she can face a murderer but she can't face a bolt of lightening. I guess thunderstorms are just my thing. That one thing that no one would expect you to be afraid of. Though, running to your ex-boyfriends house at 3 o'clock in the morning isn't something people expect of you either.

He wasn't my first choice. No Logan Echolls was far down the list of people to run to when I got scared. Wallace was on an overnight basketball trip and Duncan had just left with his dead ex-girlfriends baby. Mac wasn't answering her phone and I didn't exactly have an in with The Casablancas family. So yes, friends were limited in Neptune. I could've just stayed home and slept through it but as the sounds of the storm got louder, I was taking a step towards the door.

It took me a while to get to the actually get out of the car. 35 minutes and 23 seconds were spent contemplating whether I should just turn back. Another part of me wondered if I should just rent a room of my own, that way lots of people would be around me. Even the sound of two people getting it on would've given me some sort of comfort. That's when I realized I didn't have enough money to rent a room at the Neptune Grand for a half an hour.

3:37:31 That's the exact time I stepped out of the Le Baron and walked towards the hotel. I stood in the lobby for another 10 minutes before I was told to book a room or get out. I told them I was here to visit a friend and I quickly rushed towards the elevator. I pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to come. When it finally did come I let it close and when the light of the up button flicked off I pressed it again. I did this 4 times before someone else came to wait for an elevator. When this other stranger got on, I did to. She pressed her floor number and asked me where I was going. She was going to 11 so I said 12. When she got off the elevator I pressed all the buttons up to his floor. This would give me some time, to think about what the hell I was doing. Finally there was only one lit button on the board. When it went off I knew that I was going to go through with it.

By the time I was standing in front of the door it was 4:07:02. Yeah, I do know how to waste time.

305. That's the number of times it felt like I went and attempted to knock the door. It was probably only about five or six times but it felt a lot longer. Finally, my wrists gave in and my knuckles were pressed against the door. After a couple of minutes I thought about turning around. Instead of leaving I knocked the door harder. It was one of those 'do before you think' sort of situations. The moment my knuckles hit the door I was ready to turn around.

As I stood there waiting for him to answer the door, I heard scuffs and clutter coming from inside. I laughed to myself, thinking of him tripping over something. I heard the footsteps coming closer to the door and I held my breath. That was another one of those things, holding your breath when you're nervous.

He swung the door open and leaned into the doorframe. He was fashioning that world famous smirk along with a pair of checkered boxer shorts.

"What did I do now Veronica?" Logan laughed and continued talking, "I must've been a real bad boy for you to come here at this hour."

I pushed past him and plopped onto the couch. "You never cease to surprise me." Logan said sitting on the other end of the couch, "The things you seem to do."

I smiled and looked around the suite. There were tons of closed boxes. "Hannah moving in?" I said, getting up and pulling an exacto knife out of my inside pocket. I walked up to one of the boxes and cut the tape off the top. I pulled out the tissue paper and was surprised to see piles of tie-dye t-shirts.

"Hannah's not moving in, she's just got you involved in crafts!" I pulled a bunch out and brought them over to the couch where I was sitting.

"Yeah the Martha Stewart Marathon really has done a number on us." Logan smirked, grabbing one of the t-shirts out of my hand, "Next week is pine cone pillow cases."

"You can make a pillow case out of pine cones?" I questioned.

"You can do anything if you just… believe." He paused between just and believe and attempted to be overdramatic and inspirational.

"Wow Logan, you should do infomercials." I joked, holding up one of the t-shirts. "Seriously though, why do you have so many tie-dyed t-shirts?"

"Would you believe it's to bring back the hippy craze?" He joked sarcastically.

"Nah, you're not the trendsetter type." I replied smiling.

"Damn Veronica, there's another dream you've so harshly crushed." He mocked sadness and threw the shirt on the floor.

"Veronica Mars, the dream crusher." I pretended to write it down on a piece of paper, "That's one for the business cards."

I stood up and walked towards the boxes. I looked at the address label on the top.

"So you're Mr.Whang now?" I asked Logan.

"They got the wrong address." He replied bluntly.

"That's no fun. There's no mystery for me to solve." I joked.

"I'm sure something will come up." Logan said, his voice sounding a bit drowsy. He picked up the T.V. remote and put it on the movie channel. Some comedy movie was playing so he sat the remote back on the table and fixed his eyes towards the screen.

The two of us remained silent. I looked at the clock to see the neon green numbers flash 6:30 a.m. I didn't realize my eyes closing. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up at 1:23 p.m. with my head on Logan's shoulders. I quietly sat up and stretched, trying not to wake him. I failed because as I stretched my arms out my hand hit his face.

"Sorry." I mumbled, tiredness in my voice. He didn't reply, he just stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. He grabbed two cups from the cupboard and a carton of chocolate milk from the fridge. He poured the drinks and came back to the couch. He handed me a glass and we sat there in silence sipping the chocolaty goodness.

"I'm going to take a shower." Logan said quietly, while walking towards his bedroom door.

"I think I'm going to head out." I said quickly before he made it into his room.

"You probably want to change or something, here." He tossed her one of the tie-dyed t-shirts out of the box. "I'm sure Mr. Whang won't mind."

"Thanks." I took the t-shirt and went into the bathroom to change. It was baggy and comfortable. Best of all it didn't smell as if I had been wearing it for 24 hours. I walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door. Logan and I stood there for a few minutes in silence before he finally spoke up.

"Why'd you come?" Logan questioned, his voice was a little livelier now.

I looked out the window to see a bright blue sky, no clouds and no thunder. "It doesn't matter, the problems over with." I smiled, trying to make him feel like that was a good enough answer.

"Thanks." I said after answering his question. He stared at me confused but then spoke up.

"For what?"

"You sort of helped me through the problem." It was the truth; he did let me in and sit with me in the living room. All I wanted was someone to be in my presence and he was.

"That's a shocker. I'm usually the cause of your problems." Logan laughed as he leaned against the wall of his front hallway.

I didn't reply, I smirked and stayed silent. Thanks didn't really feel like enough. I gave him a hug. It was awkward at first because we hadn't hugged since we were together. Why would we anyways? We hardly even talked. I wrapped my arms around him and he sort of placed his hands on my back. Eventually it got comfortable and it was more like a normal hug.

He smelt of comfort, if comfort smelt like beer and an over usage of cologne. He must have been drinking before I came last night, and it's not like he got a chance to shower. I had no explanation for the cologne that was more of a guy thing. Now this shirt would smell like comfort. I only wish I'd of had this shirt when Lily died, or when my mom had left. I wish I'd had this shirt when I finally realized that life had changed and that I would never be the old Veronica anymore.

As I turned to leave the apartment I planted a soft 'thank you kiss' on Logan's cheek. It wasn't really something I would normally do but I seemed to have done it anyways. I couldn't do more then a kiss on his cheek. I can't exactly tell you that I wanted to do more then that, but I can't tell you that I didn't.

When I walked through the front door I realized that Logan was it. I knew for sure that he was the one I could run to when I got scared of the monsters or the stalkers. Or in my case, the thunderstorms. He let me in without explanation, even when he should hate me for leaving him. He let me in, even though I always force him out.

As I walked out the door I knew one thing for sure.

Logan is comfort.

--

Prompts:

Object: Tie-dyed t-shirt.

Lyrics: "I have to be sure/When I walk out that door" – (I want to break free – Journey)


End file.
